Token Heart
by wayward-tiger
Summary: Dean, young omegan prince of Winchester, has been having forbidden relations with one of the palace cooks, an older alpha known by the name of Castiel. Finally the day comes when they're tired of hiding their love.


Quick and tender was how it started. The alpha's fingers dipped low and fell hidden beneath the length of the omega's sheer blue robe. Skillful fingers worked soft virgin lips; teasing rather than asking for entrance into the unexplored, slick cavern between the youth's legs. The two were alone atop the omega's private balcony overlooking the palace garden, and a gentle spring breeze accompanied the alpha's experienced touch in sending the young omega on the edge with pleasure. Breathy moans from the omega's delicate mouth were the only noises to pierce the quiet air of the night.

Another arm hooked under the shorter boy's freckled arms to hold him in place as the elder of the two leaned forward to capture youthful plush lips with a ravenous kiss. After a salacious dance of tongues, their two mouths parted for a pause of breath.

"Cas…" The young omega stared up at the taller man with hooded green eyes and swollen pink lips, "What if someone catches us?"

The young omega had every reason to be concerned of an unexpected outing. He was the young prince of Winchester, and he was fooling around in the dark with a much-older palace cook. If word got out that Dean had been touched prior to his arrangement with the Campbells, there would definitely be some complications that he and his father's kingdom would have to face.

With a quick peck on the forehead and a soothing thumb against the boy's apple cheek, the alpha shushed the boy's concern, "If someone catches us, they'll simply learn the truth of how dearly I love you, Dean."

"But what about—"

"We'll run away, and I'll make you an honest bride," the omega stared open-mouthed at the starlight shining in the alpha's too-blue eyes, "You'll still be the prince to my heart, and I shall always treat you as such. I'll keep by your side for as long as you'll have me."

The young omega blushed and hid his face in the crook of his partner's neck.

"Hide not your beauty. I wish to gaze upon your face some more. Perhaps I will be able to spot the constellations hiding amongst the stardust of your skin?"

With a delicate sigh and a small chuckle, the omega pulled away from his shelter beneath the alpha's jaw, "Tell me you can see Andromeda?"

The alpha bent his head forward and stared at the omega's face with squinted eyes for a moment before his thumb began to trace small patterns into the boy's skin, "I can see that and much, much more when I look at you, Dean."

The omega's face felt heated within seconds, and he couldn't bear to meet his alpha's eyes.

"A young prince only beginning to blossom into his full beauty; not yet certain what to carve out for himself in this life. I see a world of promise and happiness when I look at you, Dean. I would hope that one day you'd let me take a peek at that world."

"But—"

"I'll prove my worth to any man to question it. I'll sleigh beasts and face the gods if it meant I could share one night with you in my arms," the alpha's hand gently retreated from beneath the omega's intricate robe, only to wrap around the omega's slim waist in a firm hold, "I'll fight for a title if that's what it takes to win your hand. You know my promise is good."

Green eyes peered up to look sternly upon the confident alpha that held him tight, "That is not what I want."

"What would you have me do?"

"I would rather throw myself into the ocean than risk having you killed in battle with a beast of Cronus. Do not fight for my hand. It is my heart that matters, and you've already won that token."

"Dean…" The alpha breathed low and with a possessive tone.

"My hand has been promised to another, but my heart belongs to only one," The omega started, still looking up at the questioning alpha, "I will have my say in the arrangement, and bring it to my father's attention that it is not within my interest. I'm sure a dozen or so cattle could calm the Campbells' bruised egos."

The air was still and hushed between the two for a moment.

"I only want peace, and wish not to upset anyone. But dammit, Cas, I love you, and I don't care what my father has to say about it. They can tear apart my robes and throw away my crown, but they can't take my heart. Let them banish me from the palace and our green lands. I would rather roam the seven deserts with you than spend one moment in a loveless marriage."

"Dean, I don't want you to rush into this… You need to really think this through." The alpha tore his eyes from the pouting features of the omega's face in favor of looking out at the garden with a concerned expression.

"I have thought this through." The omega's tone was dead serious, "I know that I'm young and inexperienced, but I am accustomed to taking what I want. And what I want is to spend my days with you, Cas."

The young teen lifted his arms and cupped the alpha's scruffy jaw between his palms and pulled his head lower so that their lips locked in a furious, hungry kiss. When their lips unlocked, the alpha released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"You're a stubborn omega, you know that?" The blue-eyed man shook his head in confused amusement.

With a flirtatious wink, the omega spoke, "I'll tell my father come morning." The short blonde boy dropped his hand to take hold of Castiel's larger one that was still wrapped around his waist, "Until then, will you please stay with me, Cas?"

A smile spread through the alpha's lips and he couldn't help but grin with delight, "I will always stay with you for as long as you'll have me, Dean."

"How does forever sound then?"

The alpha lifted the small omega into his arms and situated the boy's body so that he was resting in a bridal carry. The two shared one more passionate kiss before the alpha turned and started carrying the youth toward the prince's chambers.

"Forever sounds perfect, Dean."


End file.
